


Alpha Rescue

by Gamermom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jody Mills, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Angel Owners, F/M, Human Pets, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, Non Con Orgasms, Owner Gabriel, Pet Jody Mills, Pets, pet slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom
Summary: In a world where Angels breed and own humans as pets District Attorney Archangel Gabriel becomes the forever home of the freshly rescued pit fighter and illegally poached human Jody.





	Alpha Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Alpha Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568281) by [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain). 
  * Inspired by [One Alpha Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568281) by [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain). 



> This is an odd, slightly disturbing and unintentionally funny story inspired by the adoption of a wonderful street dog from Tijuana. I am pretty sure she has a tragic backstory, but I will never know it. The story is set in the wonderful sandbox of HazelDomain's amazing One Alpha Too Many. She created this world, I am just playing in it. Thank you HazelDomain for allowing me the pleasure to write in her world. Please read http://archiveofourown.org/works/7568281/chapters/17217571 and give her some love.

Alpha Rescue

Gabriel pushed open the double doors and blew into the precinct bullpen. His assistant Anna trailed after, her arms over flowing with folders. The archangel didn’t even try to repress his wide smile as he scanned the room for the captain. As district attorney, he was used to seeing the major crimes bullpen in disarray after a bust, but nothing like this chaos. Uniformed officers were hauling creatures around, cuffing them to benches. The holding cells were overflowing with muzzled leviathan and werewolves were being shackled to walls as there was simply no space to process them all. Spotting a bunch of plain clothed detectives scouring paperwork, Gabriel sent Anna after them. She was better at getting answers anyways. Spying Naomi, he couldn’t help but rub his hands together gleefully before crossing the room.

“Captain, how?” he demanded.

Despite the chaos billowing around them, Naomi was perfectly poised, not a hair out of place, her suit impeccably pressed. She arched a sculpted eyebrow.

“Hello to you too, Mr. District Attorney. A warrant, which you obtained, a lot of solid police work and a diligent team. The same way we crack all our cases Gabriel.”

“Naugh-naugh”.  He snapped his fingers. “Anna!” The redheaded lawyer hurried to her boss’ side, pulling the file he wanted without comment. Gabriel flipped through the file.

“Five years, Naomi, five years we have been after Zachariah and you get this,” he holds up the file, “off a bust on Uriel. How?”

A small smirk crossed Naomi’s lips and she beckoned another angel over.

“Gabriel, I believe you know Detective Balthazar.” The tall blond was flanked by two humans, a dark haired female alpha and an older beta with a beard and a grubby hat. “Balthazar was undercover in Uriel’s organization for 6 months. During that time he gathered information, observed and made connections. Good police work Gabriel, nothing else.” Naomi stressed her point in an old argument.

Gabriel turned his gaze to the cop. He was dressed in worn street clothes of an undercover cop and his arm was in a sling. “So tell me detective how does a two bit booky and creature fighter link up to the most corrupt public official in this town?”

For a split second Balthazar glanced at the beta next to him. It was a such a slight movement that Gabriel doubted the other angles noticed. He made sure to observe both the humans as the detective spoke.

“Uriel was taking bets and running a brutal pit fight. That’s where the creatures came from, we seized them as part of the bust. All that money had to be cleaned. Zachariah had Uriel clean all his bribe money and Uriel took excellent records. Paranoid bastard,” and here Gabriel noted a slight smirk on the beta’s face, “seemed to be afraid of Zach using him as a scapegoat if needed. Anyways I was able to get my hands on the records and combined with the other surveillance evidence, we got the whole organization.”

“Great work detective,” and Gabriel honestly meant it. “Is that where your two pets came from?”

Balthazar rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm and shifted his weight. “Yeah, they were both used in the pit, but managed to hold their own.”

“How did humans fight leviathan, wendigo and vampires?” Anna interrupted. Gabriel didn’t blame her. Humans are normally used to chum the waters, not compete. Balthazar just smiled.

“Well Bobby is clever and Jody, well she had something to prove.” It was odd, normally when you started talking about a human, they paid attention, Dean and Sam, his brother Castiel’s humans seemed to understand a lot of what was said. Jody on the other hand was busy looking around the room, observing and looking to threats, Gabriel guessed, but not listening.

“She’s wild caught,” Gabriel observed. Anna shirked away from the alpha. “She’s rabid then”

“No, not at all,” Balthazar assured her. “She is very kind and pragmatic. I promised to punish Zach for what he’s done, a fate worse than death, and she saved my life. Without her I wouldn’t be injured, I would be dead. It’s all in the report; Zach was present at her capture. They killed her mate and fed her pup to a leviathan. Then they cut out her uterus, leaving just her alpha organs. She might not be as strong as those other creatures, but she fights with a depth they just can’t beat.”

Gabriel grinned and made eye contact with Jody. He couldn’t help rocking back on his heels, standing still was just too hard. “Don’t worry sweetie. Death would be easy for a guy like Zachariah. I will seize his possessions, take his position, humiliate him and finally throw him in prison. Trust me he will pay for what he did.” The human cocked her head and smiled tightly.

“She doesn’t really know a lot of Enochian, but watch this,” Balthazar made eye contact with the alpha. He touched Anna’s shoulder.

“This is Anna. She is a friend,” he said with a bright smile. The alpha smiled.

“Jody,” she responded. Anna gasped in surprise. Gabriel grinned manically. Sure some humans might whimper or moan, but he has never heard one speak before. The golden archangel could barely contain his glee.

“I’m Gabriel! What else can you say?”

Jody opened her mouth, but only gibberish came out. Gabriel’s expressive face fell in disappointment. Jody seemed to know she failed to impress, her eyes dropped and her body slumped. She turned away and Gabriel made eye contact with Balthazar.

“Yeah, she speaks some kind of human language. I have learned a few phrases. She can’t speak Enochian at all and only understands what the trainers beat into her. But give us a little time, _without a cartel about to find out that we are playing them_ , and she will be communicating a lot more.” The blonde's weathered face softened as he spoke. It was plain to see how attached he had become to the pets.

Naomi let out a narrow breath and placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder. Empathy was not her strong suit, but she was trying. Awkwardly, but trying.

“Detective, after we have finished processing the creatures they will all be destroyed. Including the humans.”

The older beta who had been still this whole time spun around and stared at Balthazar. It was clear he understood what was being said. He backed away from the angels and bumped up against a desk. His face went pale and he slid into the chair. The alpha moved quickly in front of him, using her body to protect her friend from a threat she couldn’t possibly understand.

“Captain, no. They both helped me. They are intelligent and capable of rational thought. I promised to give a forever home to Jody and send Bobby back to his master. There is no reason to put them down,” Balthazar pleaded.

“Balthazar, you know the rules. Beyond that, your plan simply isn’t practical. The beta is tainted with sulfur; it is obvious that his master is from the infernal realms. We cannot send a human there. As for the alpha, how do you purpose to control her? You are injured and can not physically subdue her now if you needed. Even if you could, are you going to quit your job? You're an undercover cop. You're gone months at a time and she is a dangerous, abused, wild animal. You cannot keep her.”

“Fine then she comes with me.” Three pairs of shocked eyes turned to stare at the beta who spoke perfect, if heavily accented Enochian. Balthazar grimaced and covered his face, just as Gabriel noticed what the human had been doing at the desk.

“Sigil”! he yelled. Abruptly a swarm of angels crowded around the desk and two humans. Somehow the old beta had gotten ahold of a sigil pen, cut open his arm and drawn some kind of summoning glyph. The precinct was warded so whatever he called would have to come in the front doors, but it would know he was here. Before Gabriel could give an order the beta rounded on him.

“Now listen here mister hot shot archangel, district attorney, you empower your detectives to make deals on your behalf and that is what Balthazar did. Now Jody and I came through. Your boy got out alive and you have not only Uriel but Bartholomew, Thaddeus and Zachariah gift wrapped for you. So, you Princess, are going to live up to your half. If Jody can’t stay free with Balthazar, then she will go with me. But either way the two of us are walking out those doors and we will not be put down. Do we have an understanding?” Bobby all but growled out.

The angels gasped and stared in shock at the beta. No one spoke to an archangel like that. A human was ripping into an angel in Enochian! Humans don’t speak, and they don’t speak Enochian with a drawl. Betas don’t command, they follow.

Only Balthazar and Gabriel were not in awe. Without breaking eye contact with the beta Gabriel demanded,

“Did you grant immunity to these two humans, detective?”

“Yes sir. They are my CIs. I don’t have any evidence or suspicion of crimes committed by either of them outside of fighting to survive. Seemed like a golden opportunity.”

“Who is coming through those doors?”

“Crowley,” the older beta drawled. He leaned against the desk with a little smirk on his bearded lips. Gabriel felt taunted as he spun around and raked his hand through his hair. Just then the double doors of the precinct burst open and the red eyed demon stormed in, his black coat flapping in his wake, demons flanking either side. He stopped in the center of the room, smirking in his perfectly tailored suit.

“Hello boys.”

 “Speak of the Devil.”

“Tsk Gabriel, let’s not mention him, yes. I see you have found my missing pet. Thanks for that,” Crowley snarked.

Bobby started to push the through the angels, pulling Jody along with him. Gabriel stepped in front of him.

“Wait. I know what Naomi said, but we can work something out. Trust me you don’t know what he is.”

Bobby laughed, “Ah princess, I know exactly what he is, where I am going and why I am doing it.” The two males stared at each other for a long moment taking each other’s measure. Finally, Gabriel stepped back and allowed the humans to saunter over to their demon. Crowley made no move to touch the humans and kept his eyes trained on the archangel. Likewise his guards stayed on high alert, aware of the precarious position they were in.

“You well pet?” queried the demon in Infernal. Most of the angels lost the thread, but not Gabriel.

“Yeah, glad you’re here though,” Bobby responded in the same language.

Crowley smirked, his brown eyes going slightly tender. “Who’s the pretty Alpha.”

“Jody. Made a friend on the inside. Balthazar here was supposed to give her refuge but I don’t think he is able to. Mind if she comes home with us boss?”

“Hrm. Not at all pet, as long as you remember who you belong to. I am sure you can keep her out of trouble. But she does not seem to have been exposed to Hellfire yet. You sure you want to subject her to that?” his master/lover/partner/friend asked.

“Don’t have much of a choice. She can’t go back to earth and the Angels will put her down.” Bobby answered, his voice ripe with regret.

“I will take her,” Gabriel spoke up.

“What?!?” challenged Naomi. “You cannot be serious! She is a killer. How can you let this demon take the beta? Who knows what intelligence he has gathered? Gabriel this is reckless.”

The archangel spun on his heels and pinned the captain with an arched brow.

“Are you implying that I cannot control one human, fighter or not? Besides Balthazar made a deal in the name of my office and it is a good deal. The lives of two humans in exchange for all this,” he swept his arms out taking in the room of evidence. “It’s a good deal Naomi, and I keep my promises.”

“What about Samandriel?” inquired Anna softly. Gabriel turned back to Bobby.

“I have a kid, a sweet little guy who loves humans. I have never kept a human before, but my brother has two. I’ll do my best to give her a good home. You know how much Hell will hurt, I can spare her that.”

The two humans huddled together, speaking a language unique unto the two of them. Jody breathed deep obviously holding back tears and nodded her head. Bobby kissed her forehead and held her tight.

“She will stay with you. But remember she is not like these domesticated pets you have here. She is self-sufficient and intelligent. Just because she only speaks English does not mean she is incapable of rational thought, she was a sheriff back home. Just treat her right.”

Gabriel nodded his head. “I will,” he promised. Together the angels watched Crowley and his demons walk out with Bobby.

“Somehow I feel like I just handed the key to Crowley’s whole operation back to him,” Gabriel sighed.

“Oh you defiantly did, but at least you realize it. Zachariah had him in the pit for 8 months and had no clue,” deadpanned Balthazar. Gabriel gave a nonchalant shrug and nodded. He had a point.

 

 

Hours later Gabriel was finally ready to leave the precinct. He found the alpha curled up on a couch in the lounge. He had given her a sandwich a couple of hours ago. Someone else had covered her up with a trauma blanket. She sure was cute as she grunted and twitched in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It was a pity he had to wake her, but it was time to go home. The nanny would have already put Samandriel down and Gabriel hated to miss his son’s bedtime. Instead of waking his new pet, he leaned down and simply scooped her up. Startled awake by the sudden movement, Jody started struggling against the angel. True to his earlier boast Gabriel had no trouble subduing the human.

“Shh. Shh. Jody it’s okay, you’re okay sweetie. It’s just me, Gabriel. I am just taking you home.” He tried to comfort her and slowly Jody stopped fighting, but her eyes were blown wide and her little pulse was racing. It broke Gabriel’s heart to see her so worried. He carried her out to his little sporty compact and buckled her in the front seat. Unlike Cassie his car was not equipped to transport humans so they would have to make do. Anna followed them out and put a box of files in the trunk for him.

“Thanks”

“Of course. Do you know what you are doing with this?”

“I don’t know, I hope so. Part of me thinks she will be easier to take care of than a pup. Might be a nice trial run.”

Anna smiled at her charming boss, “Hrm. I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon to work on the case. Call your brother.”

It was late by the time Gabriel parked his car in the underground lot. Jody was alert and peering out the window. She waited for him to come around and open the door for her as the latch confused her. As she climbed out Gabriel gently put his arm on her shoulder.

“Jody, I need you to stay with me okay sweetie? I don’t have a harness and leash for you yet so please just stay.” But the Alpha just cocked her head, her confusion evident. The angel put both hands on her should and stared into her eyes.

“Stay.” He then scurried to the trunk and grabbed his briefcase, bag and box of files. He shoved the box into Jody’s arms, giving her little choice but to carry it. He then slid an arm around her waist and led her to the elevator.

Once they got to the loft he released a pent up breath. Never had getting from the car to the loft been such an ordeal, and Gabriel was a father! Gabriel fed his new pet and let her take care of her hygiene. He checked on Samandriel and said goodnight to Hannah.

The apartment was child proof, but it was not ready for an alpha to wonder loose around it. When Jody finished cleaning herself Gabriel led her to his room. For the first time since she had awoken, Jody started to resist as she was brought to the bed. Gabriel didn’t know what her previous owners had done to make her so scared, but it made him sick.

“Shh, shh pet, we are just going to sleep in the nice fluffy bed.” He stroked her cheek and petted her hair.

“Its okay my dear. Just lay down in the nice bed, keep your clothing on and I will just slide in here and everything will be fine. You will see. You are safe here. I am going to take care of you and you won’t ever have to be afraid again. I promise. You have made it to the land of milk and honey and this is your forever home.” Soon the alpha seemed to realize that Gabriel was not going to jump her and she started to relax. Before he knew it, his pet was asleep. Gabriel smiled, he could do this.

In the morning Gabriel woke to Samandriel jumping on him.

“Daddy, Daddy there is a human in the shower!” the little angel cried.

Gabriel chuckled at his son’s antics. “I know sweetie. This is Jody. She was taken from her home and hurt very badly. But now she is going to live with us and we have to take very good care of her.”

“Did you stop the bad men, Daddy?”

“Well, I will tell you that Jody pretty much stopped them on her own. But I am going to make sure they can’t hurt anyone else again.”  Samandriel grinned up his daddy, convinced that a superhero was staring back at him with whiskey eyes.

Gabriel grinned, threw off his covers and jumped out of bed. “Come on Sam-a-lam let’s go find our new friend and then make breakfast. But remember bad things have happened to Jody so I need you to be very gentle with her.”

“Yes Daddy.” Together both angels heading out into the loft and found Jody in the shower like Samandriel said. Gabriel decided to let her be and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. While the pancakes were cooking, Gabriel texted his brother.

After the three of them had finished eating breakfast, Samandriel went to watch cartoons. Jody carefully cleared her plate, mimicking Gabriel’s actions. She sat quietly while Gabriel started to read over documents, waiting for his brother to stop by. He barely got started before his brother popped by, his arms full.

“Damm Cassie did you bring the whole house over?” the shorter man teased as he helped Castiel. Samandriel whooped and ran straight into his uncle, flinging his arms out for a monster hug. The raven-haired man swooped his nephew up and swung him around.

“I heard that you got tired of waiting for Sam’s pup to come out and play, so you got yourself a full grown human.”

The little angel squealed, “No Uncle Cas, we still want the pup! But Jody got hurt really bad by some mean men. They cut her and killed her family and she has nowhere else to go. Daddy is going to punish the bad men, but Jody is all alone. And because she is here she can never go back to her home. It’s not fair because she didn’t want to come here, the bad men stole her. Anyways we are her forever home and I have to be extra gentle and quite around her and I can’t play with her like I do Sam and Dean. At least not until she gets use to me. But we still want the pup when it is big enough to come live with us. I hope it is a boy because Jody is a girl and she already has a name.”

Cas beamed into his nephew’s sparking eyes. The little angel was so full a life and energetic, it made his heart soar. It also made him very glad he would be able to go home to two humans instead of a growing angel.

“I am very proud of you for being so considerate for Jody. Your compassion impresses me. This is a big responsibility but I know you can do it. Do you want to introduce me to your alpha?” It had not escaped Castiel’s notice that Jody had not moved from the defendable position she had assumed when Castiel entered the room. Samandriel slid down from his uncle’s arms and took his hand.

“This is Castiel, he is my uncle.” The little angel touched Cas’ chest as he introduced him. The human cocked her head in response.

“Jody.” Castiel gasped.

“She talks?” he turned to his brother to ask.

“Just her name. The other human that was captured in the raid spoke both Enochian and Infernal fluently. He and Jody also spoke in some guttural language that must be used in the wild. She supposedly knows a few commands that her previous masters saw fit to teach her, but I am not sure I want to know what they are. We haven’t had any problems yet. She seems pretty smart.”

“And oddly calm.” Cas sighed. He was sure that this alpha was damaged, but he was still determining if she was dangerous. Luckily Sam’s pup wasn’t even born yet so he had plenty of time to make sure this would be a safe home.

“Well I brought over an old harness I used when Dean was younger, before he filled out more. I think it will fit her. I also grabbed a lead and some toys Dean use to love, and Sam’s old bed. I made an appointment for her at my vet, it is a drop off, but she will get all her vaccinations and will give her a checkup. While we wait, I thought we could go to HumanSmart and get what you need.”

Gabriel smiled as his little brother took control. “Thanks Cas.”

Getting Jody to the vet was pretty easy. As long as Gabriel spoke softly and kept her calm, she allowed him to put the harness on her and rode in the car nicely. Cas teased him that with both Samandriel and Jody, plus the little one on the way, he should trade his beloved sports car in for a Subaru. Like Gabriel would ever do that! He loved his car.

Jody did panic a little when they dropped her off at the vets. But the techs their assured him they had it handled. Since it was such late notice they didn’t have a real appointment. Instead they just dropped Jody off and the vet would see her when he could. The brothers left her and headed to the pet store.

Gabriel could barely contain his glee. He pushed the shopping cart with Samandriel in it flying down the aisle, then jumped on the cart and spread his arms wide. Samandriel laughed so hard he almost couldn’t breathe. They skidded to a stop in front of the toys.

“Okay buddy boy pick out three things you think Jody would like.” Gabriel turned to his brother.

“Okay Cas what do we need now?”

“Well considering the layout of the loft and the annoying lack of rooms, I suggest a playpen.” Cas responded.

They left Samandriel with the toys and picked out a playpen.

“Gabriel, you do not need to purchase the most elaborate one here. This model will be sufficient.”

“Nonsense. Only the best for my girl,” Gabriel grinned wildly and struggled to get the box into the cart. Cas helped him.

“Why do care so much? I know you wanted a human, that is why I breed Sam and Dean, but Jody is hardly a pup.”

“I know. Jody is special. She is smart and brave. What Uriel and Zach did to her was beyond horrible. And the worst part is nothing will happen to them for it. Don’t get me wrong, I am going to destroy them all, but not for her. Poaching will be one of the charges we bring up against them, but it is a lesser offence. I won’t even bother charging for the abuse. Can you imagine what it would do to Dean if Sam and the pup were killed? You could get justice for loss of property, but nothing for Sam and Dean. I hate human abuse. It’s barely a crime. I don’t have time to change those laws, I am too busy fighting corruption. But I can give her a good home, you know? A place where she is safe and loved, cared for and supported. I am going to enjoy spoiling her. So what else do we need?”

“Well that depends. Do you plan to mount her?” Cas asked.

“Aww Cassie, you know how I feel about that. Beside Jody is an alpha.”

“Exactly. Mounting an alpha helps assert your dominance. I never had to mount, Dean, he was always an easy one. But the human I had prior, Gordon, was a stubborn alpha, although with regular mounting I was able to bring him to heel. I think it is a valid method of controlling Jody, especially with her history.”

Gabriel paused and gave thought to what Cas said. His brother did have a lot more experience with humans than he and his pets were always well behaved and cared for. Still…

“Maybe, if I need to as a backup, but given her history, her mate being killed and all, I want to cause as little stress as I can,” he finally decided.

Cas nodded his acquiescence.  “Then I suggest a pleasure panty,” he deadpanned.

“What in the world is a pleasure panty?” Gabriel laughed as he followed his brother.

“This,” Cas answered holding up a brightly colored box. “They go on like underwear, get rid of waste so you can keep her in the pen and she doesn’t need to hold it and with a push of a button you can give her an orgasm. Which is really nice if she stressing out or if you need to calm her down. It is completely painless and asserts your dominance.”

Gabriel laughs. “Perfect. Let’s go grab Samandriel.” Together the brothers pushed the cart back to the toy section and found the little angel with two toys at his feet and two more in his hands.

“Daddy, Uncle Cas, I can’t decide between these two.” The little boy held up two different toys. Gabriel smiled.

“Get both. Come on we need to find clothing.” His dad answered. Together the three of them made it to the clothing section. While Cas was practical in his choices, Gabriel was completely frivolous, picking out frilly skirts, slinky dresses and silky shirts. Samandriel picked out soft warm textures and adorable graphics. By the time they were done the sports car was filled with bags and Samandriel barely had room in the back seat. Cas was concerned that there would not be enough room for Jody, but Gabriel was confident his baby would be able to accommodate them all.

Soon they were back at the vet to pick up Jody. First the vet tech brought the alpha into the exam room. She was loopy and didn’t seem to know what was happening. Gabriel laughed as he pet her head. After a short wait the vet came to talk to them.

“Well Jody seems to be in good health considering her ordeal. She became aggressive after you left so we had to drug her. She was wounded many times in the past year, but the one I am concerned about is her hip. It healed all wrong, at some point soon I will need to do surgery on it. She probably learned that limping was a weakness that she couldn’t show.

Now the hysterectomy was a hack job. Her female organs were just carved out her. I would suggest that you have her castrated as well. That would make her more complacent.”

Gabriel was still holding Jody as he answered. “No, she has had her body modified against her will already, I won’t add to it. Besides I have been able to control her with kind words and a calm voice so far. We can reevaluate if aggression becomes an issue for us.”

“I understand your feelings. I would suggest a hormone treatment then to bring her levels to before she was spayed.” Gabriel agreed and the vet wrote a prescription. Gabriel paid the bill, got the pills and then with a lot of manhandling and shuffling around, he was able to get his family home.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. The drugs wore off Jody as Cas and Gabriel were trying to set up the play pen. The angels were completely lost, but Jody laughed and saved the day. Again, Gabriel was struck with how clever his human was. Cas returned home and Anna stopped by to go over the case before Monday.

Sunday evening came and Gabriel discovered Jody crying. She was watching Samandriel play with his cars. The archangel held her and stroked her hair. He wondered if she was missing her own little pup and if Samandriel was triggering her memories. He hoped not.

Monday morning came and Gabriel was running around, late as normal. But this time while he was helping Samandriel get dressed, Jody made breakfast. It amazed Gabriel how quickly Jody was fitting into their life. He was a little nervous to be leaving her alone all day, but with the playpen and pleasure panties should keep her occupied.

“Hey Jody, come here sweetie.” Gabriel called to her as she came out of the shower. “Sweetie I need you to put these on.” Gabriel held out the panties. Jody yelped and grabbed a towel to cover up her body. She was a little taller than Gabriel but shrank her body inwards and appeared much smaller.

“Come on pretty girl, if you put the panties on I will give you a cookie.”

Jody gingerly took the thick panties from him. She looked them over and furled her eyebrows inspecting them. She looked back at Gabriel and he knew that she was doubting him. He just smiled and nodded his head.  Jody gave a nervous smile back and slid the panties on. Her face was bright red in embarrassment, but Gabriel laughed. He found Jody’s nerves endearing. She was without a doubt the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Finally, Jody was in her playpen wearing an adorable teddy bear tee shirt, Samandriel was dressed, his lunch packed and Gabriel had his brief case.

“Okay sweetie you have all your toys in your pen and I am going to leave PBS on to keep you company and I can see you on the cameras.” Gabriel told Jody as they prepared to leave.  The alpha pressed against the walls of the pen.

“Gabriel, elapes ndto elaev.” She said something else that the archangel didn’t understand. He smiled.

“Don’t worry sweetie you will be fine.” Gabriel called out as he and Samandriel left for the day.

Hours later Gabriel was taking his jelly donut break with Anna (she was having an apple and cheese stick) and pulling up the video of feed of Jody.

“Look at how cute she is Anna.” Gabriel called out. Jody was pacing in her pen, the soft flooring making it difficult to walk. The blankets and pillows were piled up in a nest with the little stuffy Samandriel picked out propped up in the middle. She looked distressed, almost panicking and Gabriel couldn’t figure out why.

“Huh. Well that doesn’t look good. Let’s give her a little jolt of pleasure.” He hit a code on his phone and the pleasure panties buzzed. Jody cried out confused, but clearly enjoying it. The angels smirked as Gabriel brought his pet to her knees. He kept fiddling with the controls until Jody was sobbing on the floor, her whole body shaking and convulsing. The device showed that she was knotted so Gabriel reduced the power to a dull hum, taking her down softly. Jody curled up into a ball and wept.

"That’s not good," Anna stated.

"No, it is not. I wonder why. I mean she seemed to enjoy it didn't she?" Gabrial questioned. Anna just shrugged.

"Maybe ask Castiel? I don't really know a lot about humans. But she sure is cute. I loved the little noises she made when she was orgasming."

Gabriel grinned in agreement. His little pet was too cute. He would figure out why she was so sad, but in the meantime, he used his phone to have the play pen pop out a treat right by her head. Jody looked up at the sound and gingerly took the treat. She nibbled on it while burrowing herself deep in the nest of blankets and pillows.

"Do you think she had a thing for the beta, Bobby?" Anna queried.

"Possibly, they were tight, why?"

"Well maybe her orgasm reminded her of him and she freaked?"

"Hrm. I am not sure how to test that theory. Hopefully I can figure something else out tonight. First we need to figure out how to put Zach’s ass away for good."

 

When Gabe got home late that night Hannah was just finishing dinner. Samandriel was sitting by Jody’s pen reading out loud to her. Jody sat cross legged next to him looking over his shoulder at the book. The archangel smiled at such a domestic sight.

“Daddy, Daddy,” the little angel squealed, “Jody is listening to me read! I wanted to let her out but Hannah said to wait until you got home. So, Jody and I played ball over the wall of the pen. Then Hannah said it was time for homework but I could stay by Jody to do it. I think Jody wanted to help me with it, but she didn’t know the answers. But that doesn’t matter because when I didn’t know the answer to a question she kept smiling and saying things until I figured it out. Can we let her out now Daddy?”

“I am really proud of you little man. Yes of course we can let Jody out.” Gabriel agreed as he undid the latch to her pen. He opened the door and helped Jody to stand.

“Did you have a good day to day sweetie?” he inquired as he ran his fingers up and down the Alpha’s spine. Jody stiffened in fear, but calmed down as she realized Gabriel was just comforting her.

“E eelf tteerb fi E adh eseht ammd horsts fof.” She deadpanned. Gabriel still wasn’t sure what she was saying, but her voice sounded wry so he assumed she was complaining about something. She motioned towards the panties, but Gabriel just shrugged. Jody sighed then bent down to ruffled Samandriel’s hair.

“Come on Jody I want to show you my room,” the little angel shouted as he grabbed Jody’s hand and pulled her into his room. Gabriel smiled again and turned to Hannah. His heart was near bursting with domestic bliss.

“How did it go Hannah?”

“Samandriel did very well today. He listened to me, did his chores and spent time doing his homework with Jody. The alpha seems very calm and well behaved. If she keeps this up tonight I would feel comfortable letting her out of the pen when we get home.

“That would be great, but remember her hip is pretty bad off.”

Hannah turned to the shorter angel. “Really? I haven’t seen her limp or favorite it”.

“Yeah, she hides it really well. I think she had to when they kept her in the fighting pits. Any sign of weakness was a death sentence.” Gabriel snatched a meatball out of the pan as he explained.

“Hey!” Hannah scolded as she slapped his hand. “Poor dear,” she sighed.

Soon dinner was ready and the whole family gathered around the table. Jody sat on a pillow by Gabriel’s feet. She had tried to sit in a chair, but with gentle correction. Samandriel handed her a bowl of human food. Gabriel snuck her choice bits of his dinner and giggled as her lips played over his fingertips. He made sure to run his fingers through her hair and scratch at the back of her neck throughout the meal.

After dinner Jody helped Hannah clean up while Gabriel retreated to his office to work for a few more hours. But like every night he made sure he was done in time to tuck Samandriel in to bed and read him a story. Jody curled up on the young angel’s side to listen to Gabriel read.

When he was finished Gabriel said goodnight to Hannah, sent Jody to get ready for bed and spent a little time unwinding and looking at porn online. A couple hours pass and Gabriel gets ready to bed. He shuts down house and looks for Jody. He finds her asleep on the floor by Samandriel's bed.

"Wake up sweetie," he coos as he rouses his pet. Jody starts and swings franticly about.

"Whoa, Jody, settle, sweetie, settle. It's okay. It's time for bed." The archangel lifted her up and carried her into his room. When Jody saw the huge bed, she struggled against Gabrial, but again he shushed her. After a few minutes of Gabriel holding her and stroking her hair, Jody relaxed against him.

"Okay Jody we are going to have a little fun. Just relax sweetie and this will be good for you," Gabriel explained as he held her close and turned on the Pleasure Panties. Jody gasped and shook as her whole body was wracked with pleasure. She begged him in her gibberish language and gripped at the panties trying to take them off, but the angel would not relent and simply stroked her hair. Jody didn't last long and soon her orgasm contorted her whole body.

"Yes my good girl, let go. It feels so good, doesn't it?” Gabriel murmured. Jody’s cries of pleasure soon gave way to silent sobbing as tears poured from her eyes and she tried to curl her body into a ball.  Again, Gabriel would not let her move from him and instead forced her to take comfort in his embrace. The human eventually fell asleep this way.

 

“Is it still going good with your new pet?” Anna asked at their daily Jelly Donut break (perk of working for a sugar addicted trickster Archangel: Jelly Donut Breaks).

“Yeah, really good. Jody is so sweet with Samandriel. Her language is still stunted by it is clear she is very smart. She helps Hannah out, which is really nice. I super appreciated cuddling with her last night. It is nice to have a little snuggle buddy, ya know?” The hyper angel explained as he stuffed his mouth. Jelly squirted out of his treat and smuggled his cheek.

“The only thing she hates are her orgasms. She tries to fight me and cries afterwards.” Anna would be disgusted by her boss’ poor manners, but to be honest she was used to it.

“Why do you keep putting her through it if she hates it so much?”

“Well Cas says that orgasms are important for the overall health of a human. But even more than that, I want Jody to realize that everything in her life flows from me. I want her to trust me completely, I refuse to ever hurt her, but I am her owner. Her food, shelter, protection and care all comes from me. She is part of our family and I already adore her, but she needs to submit her will to me. Most humans look at their master as if the sun rises and sets with their will. Jody appreciates the kindness, she doesn’t worship me. Jody has an incredible will, she had to, to survive the pit. So, I assert my dominance with pleasure instead of methods Cas uses.”

“That makes sense. You are compassionate owner, Gabriel. I suppose anyone being forced into a sex act makes me think.” Anna licks her fingers as she explains her point. Gabriel stopped eating and looked at Anna with giant whiskey colored eyes. His whole face softened. His voice is thick is with compassion and caring as he asks,

“Is this triggering for you?”

Anna drops her gaze and smiles softly before looking up at her friend.

“No, I know it is not the same. Jody is a human not a person and you are taking excellent care of her. But it means a lot to me for you to ask.”

“Good. Now you want to watch an adorable pet orgasm again?”

Anna laughs and waves her boss onward. A month later Jody proved just how very smart she was.

They were laying in bed as they did every night when Gabriel reached over for his control. Jody struck out her hand to stop him. Gabriel just arched an eyebrow and looked quizzingly at her. They both knew that she was no match for an angel’s strength, especially since she was recovering from her hip surgery. More than that though was the fact that she had been growing acquiescent to her forced orgasms.

“Please. Don’t. Don’t like,” the human stammered out.

 

Shock washed over Gabriel’s face. He couldn’t believe how much his pet was saying. Granted her accent was flat and her pronunciation was cringe worthy, but learned.

“I knew you could do it. Can you understand me?” he inquired. Jody nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes,” she struggled to get out. The angel took pity on his pet and switched to English.

“I think you and I need to have a talk, right sugar puff.” Jody’s warm brown eyes widen with surprise.

“You can speak English!”

“Hello Archangel, yeah it took me about a day of listening to you babble to really pick it up.”

“But why did you wait until now to speak to me. There is so much I have been trying to figure out. I was really confused and afraid of the surgery. You could have just explained it to me!” Jody was becoming visually upset at this point. Gabriel pinned her to the bed.

“Calm down, or we will stop talking this minute do you understand?!” Gabriel demanded.

After a moment Jody nodded her head.

“I don’t want you hurting yourself. You are still recovering from surgery. You need to take it slow. Now can you be calm?”

“Yes, I won’t pull my stiches or anything like that,” Jody promised.

“Okay then,” and Gabriel let her up. Jody took a few calming breaths.

“Now to answer your questions, I didn’t speak to you before because I wanted to motivate you to learn Enochian. I know it is hard, little humans are not meant to speak it. Also, I want you to trust me. Yes, I could have explained what was happening at the vet and you would be able to rationally decide that is for the best. I don’t want that. I want you to trust my judgement, not your own reasoning. You need to accept that you are no longer in control of your life. You haven’t since the day you were stolen, and you never will be again.”

 

“That’s not right. I was a sheriff, an alpha. I led and protected my community. I raised my pup and cared for my mate.” Jody started crying as she tried to explain how unjust her life had become.

Gabriel wrapped her up in his arms and held her close. “Oh my little gumdrop, it isn’t right. I am getting justice for you. Uriel has already been convicted and Zachariah is going down. But nothing will ever give you back your life. In this world you are a pet and you need to get use to that.”

Jody wiped her tears away. They never served her anyways. She looked straight into Gabriel’s whiskey colored eyes and spoke defiantly.

“I am not having sex with you.”

Gabriel laughed. “Good. I have never found humans attractive like that. I know Cas and many others use their pets for sex, but that is not my bag.”

“Then what is with these fucking panties,” Gabriel interrupted her with a laugh and earned a glare in return, “and forcing me to have orgasms I don’t want!”

“Calm down sweetie. Orgasms are good for you. They help with the hormone treatment we are giving you and are relaxing. You need to accept the fact that I am in charge and if I want you to have an orgasm then you will have one. Besides you are so cute when you cum.”

“Okay, you don’t want to have sex with me. You just like asserting your will over my sexuality.  That is just wonderful. What do you want from me?” she asked exuberated.

Gabriel gave a wan smile and kindness washed over his face. “What do I want? Jody, I want you to be part of our family. I want you to love Samandriel and let him feel supported. I want you help Hannah out and make her feel appreciated. I want you to make Anna laugh. I want you to confuse Cas by not acting like any human he has ever known. I want you to cuddle with me and let me take care of you. I want you to be happy, comfortable and safe. I want you to give yourself over, let us care for you.”

Tears threatened to spill from Jody’s eyes. “What if you hurt me, or go away. I need to be strong and ready in case things get bad again.”

“Oh, Jody my sweet. Okay I won’t promise that nothing bad will ever happen. You have lived too much to believe that. So, I will make you a deal. Lean on me until I fail. And if I fall you can cushion yourself on my body. I will link you back with Balthazar. Maybe even find you some work to do, so you have purpose. I will have you spend more time with Anna and I will try to get you a play date with Bobby. No promises on the last one because, Crowley. But you will have support built in so that if anything ever does happen to me, you will not be abandoned. I like you strong, Jody. I don’t want to break you. I just want you to accept me as leader of the pack. Can you do that, sweetie?”

 

Jody stared into his eyes for a long time. It was clear she was thinking and considering. Finally, she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it too the end, congrats! I know a lot of have “if you can’t say something nice don’t say anything at all” mentally when it comes to comments. I understand and appreciate that. This story was in large part a writing Exercise for me. I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave me constructive feedback even if you didn’t like the story. This will help me improve as a writer. Thanks


End file.
